1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of applying a liquid such as oil, ax, paint or the like to a plane surface as in bowling lanes, floors, plate-like members and others. Particularly, the present invention relates to such a method and apparatus suitable for applying the liquid as a very thin layer to such a plane surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, alley bed surfaces of bowling lanes have to be subjected to frequent cleaning and maintenance such that bowling balls can be rolled on the bowling lanes under a good condition and also the bowling lanes can equally be conditioned competitions. The maintenance of the bowling lanes is accomplished by polishing their alley beds after oil has been applied thereto uniformly into a very thin layer.
One of methods for applying a liquid such as oil to the plane surfaces of the bowling lanes is that a spraying nozzle is used to spray the liquid into the plane surfaces. However, it is very difficult to apply the very thin layer of the liquid uniformly to the plane surfaces since the nozzle may frequently be clogged and since when a plurality of nozzles are utilized, there may be interference and difference in function between the nozzles.
Another method of applying the liquid to the plane surfaces is the use of rotary roller drums each of which is partially submerged in a bath of liquid to be applied. A transfer roller drum is operably connected between each of the submerged roller drums and an applicator roller drum which contacts the corresponding plane surface, in a rolling contact manner. The liquid will be applied from the submerged roller drum to the plane surface through the transfer roller drum. In such a method, however, it is also very difficult to apply the liquid to the plane surfaces uniformly and steadily since the amount of the liquid applied is remarkably variable from one plane surface to another due to various factors such as drum revolutions, spacing between the drums, viscosity of the liquid used, pressures against the plane surfaces and others.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,037 discloses a liquid applicator in which liquid is once impregnated and saturated in felt means and the felt means is then contacted by cylindrical applicator rollers such that the liquid will be transferred from the felt means to the applicator rollers. However, such a liquid applicator also has the same problems as in the second mentioned method since the cylindrical applicator rollers are contacted by the plane surfaces to apply the liquid thereto, resulting in the variable amount of the liquid applied due to various factors the spacing between the rollers, the viscosity of the liquid, the pressures and others.